This invention is directed to a shielded lock assembly. More particularly this invention contemplates the use of a housing surrounding a padlock for the purpose of rendering more difficult the destructive access to such padlock.
Conventional padlock generally comprise a lock body which cooperates with a shackle. The shackle is adapted to cooperate with a locking staple or hasp in order to provide for the locking of a door, window, cabinet, box or the like. Due to their construction, padlocks are particularly vulnerable to prying or cutting tools. It is not an uncommon experience for a property owner to discover that his padlock shackle has been cut with a bolt cutter or chisel or to find that the lock body of the padlock has been pried from the shackle.
Numerous attempts have been made to render padlocks more resistant to thievery. As an example, hardened steel shackles and hardened steel lock body casings have been employed in order to render more difficult the cutting or severing of the shackle or lock body. The use of such special materials, however, not only increases the cost of the padlock but in some cases is not totally effective as, given enough time, a thief can open virtually any exposed padlock.
This invention contemplates the use of a housing or enclosure surrounding a padlock for the purpose of shielding the padlock from attack by a thief using cutting tools. The housing or enclosure is adapted to closely surround the padlock body and shackle in a manner that only the key cylinder of the padlock is exposed.
Applicant's invention, therefore, contemplates the use of standard commercially available padlocks which are incorporated with applicant's novel elements producing a lock assembly of superior theft resistance.
Applicant cautions that his lock assembly is not absolutely immune to unauthorized entry. Indeed no such claim can be made with respect to any lock assembly since given sufficient time and proper tools and equipment any type of lock assembly can be penetrated. However, in shielding or hiding the padlock from access by an unauthorized person applicant's lock assembly serves to retard if not discourage entirely an attempt to gain unauthorized access to property protected by applicant's lock assembly.